My Version of To Whom It May Concern
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: My version of To Whom It May Concern Lorelai shows up while Rory and Richard are in his office talking


My Version of To Whom It May Concern

After Lorelai babysits for Sookie and Jackson she gets in her jeep and drives to Yale

When she gets to Yale she asks for directions to Richard Gilmore's office a student helps her out

Rory and Richard are talking when there is a knock on the door

Richard answers it

Lorelai hey dad she walks into his office

Lorelai- Gasps hey sweetie what are you doing in here she gives Rory a hug

Rory- just had to talk to grandpa about something what are you doing here?

Lorelai- oh well actually I just babysat for Sookie and Jackson all morning and your dad is putting up a flat screen tv at home so I thought I would get out of his way and I thought I would come by to see if you guys wanted to get home lunch

Rory-yea sure sounds good

Lorelai- dad you want to come

Richard- let me just get my keys and lock up

They walk to the café

Rory is very quiet while they eat Lorelai watches Rory

Lorelai- hun you ok?

Rory- yea just have a lot on my mind I'm sorry

Lorelai- is that Lucy Marty thing still bothering you?

Rory- just nods her head

Richard- I tried to talk to her to get her to cheer up

Lorelai-thanks dad

They finish eating

Lorelai- so you want to get some ice cream and talk

Rory- just nods

Lorelai- so dad how does ice cream sound?

Richard- oh sorry Lorelai I'm going to have to take a rain check on that one I really need to get back to my office

Lorelai- ok bye dad

Rory- bye grandpa

Lorelai- puts her arm around Rory

Lorelai- so do you want to talk about it?

Rory doesn't say anything

Lorelai- do you want to come home?

Rory- ok she says in an upset tone

They walk to Paris's

They get there and Rory unlocks the door

Paris- hey Lorelai

Lorelai- hey Paris

Paris- is everything ok?

Lorelai-no but it will be ok Rory is just going to come home with me for tonight

Paris- that Lucy thing is still screwing with her mind

Lorelai- just nods

Rory- packs and come back out

Lorelai- ok ready

Rory- just nods

In the jeep Rory is quiet and starts to cry a little bit

Lorelai- it's ok hun she rubs Rory's thigh as she drives this comforts Rory

They get home

Chris- hey sweetie he hugs her I didn't know you were coming home

Rory just loses it right there and goes to her room

Chris- what's going on is she ok?

Lorelai- she's going through something with a friend and just needs to wallow, you want to watch a movie with us?

Chris- yea sure

Rory- comes out into the living room in her pajamas

Lorelai- hey sweetie you ready to watch a movie?

Rory- just nods

Lorelai- puts the movie in

Rory- lies between Lorelai and Chris on the couch

Halfway through out the movie Rory falls asleep

Scene cut Richard and Emily's house

They are at the table eating dinner

Emily- so how's Yale?

Richard- it's good

Emily- and how's Rory?

Richard- well she's having a problem with a friend so she's upset about it but she will be ok Lorelai showed up and we had lunch it was nice

Scene Cut back to Stars Hollow

Chris- she asleep?

Lorelai- yea

Chris- why don't we call it a night

Lorelai- ok she covers Rory with a blanket and turns off the tv

Chris and Lorelai head upstairs

In the morning Rory is awake and is sitting at the kitchen table

Lorelai- areyou hungry kido?

Rory- just nods

Lorelai makes waffles and is still very concerned Rory is still not talking

Lorelai- are you going to be ok going back to Yale

Rory- just nods

Lorelai gives her the waffles and she eats

After breakfast

Rory- ok thanks for breakfast I love you

Lorelai- I love you too kido

Rory- grabs her stuff and gets in the jeep and drives back to Yale

Chris- comes downstairs

Chris- hey how is she doing did she leave already?

Lorelai- yea I'm going to need you to drive me back to Yale so I can pick up the jeep

Chris- ok

When Rory gets back to Yale she goes to drop her stuff off at Paris's takes a shower and gets dressed and goes to Richard's office

Richard- how are you doing hunnie?

Rory- oh I'm ok I spent the night with mom and dad and she made me feel better about everything

Richard- that's good I'm glad you went home you know they miss you a lot

Rory- laughs yea I know


End file.
